Der seltsame Bürgermeister
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 06 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Der seltsame Bürgermeister |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Palmon evolviert verärgert! |Japanisch (Katakana) = パルモン怒りの進化! |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Parumon Ikari no Shinka! |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = I wish |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 006 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 006 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 006 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 11. April 1999 |Deutsch = 21. August 2000 |Vorherige = Die geheimnisvolle Fabrik |Nächste = Gomamons Verwandlung }}Der seltsame Bürgermeister ist die sechste Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 21. August 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Die Digiritter und ihre Digimon wandern vergnügt durch die Kanalsiation und heitern sich ein wenig durch Singen auf. Als Sora einen Tropfen Schmutzwasser von der Decke abbekommt und sagt, dass sie ihr T-Shirt gerne mal wieder waschen würde, beginnen die Kinder allmählich Heimweh zu bekommen und jeder stellt sich vor, was er nun am Liebsten zu Hause machen würde: Tai würde am Liebsten ein Bad nehmen, T.K. Computerspiele spielen, Matt etwas leckeres essen, Joe am Schreibtisch Hausarbeiten machen, Izzy Emails an seine Freunde schreiben und Mimi würde gerne am Liebsten eine kühle Cola trinken. Während die Kinder so herumträumen, nähert sich der Gruppe plötzlich eine Horde Numemon und beginnt mit Unrat zu schmeißen. Die Kinder und ihre Digimon ergreifen die Flucht und gelangen, nachdem sie eine Abzweigung nehmen, nach draußen ans Tageslicht, wohin die Numemon ihnen nicht folgen können, da sie kein Sonnenlicht vertragen. Nach einem kurzen Marsch gelangt die Gruppe an eine Wiese auf der einige Getränke-Automaten stehen. Sofort rennt Mimi den Automaten entgegen in der Hoffnung nun endlich ihre Cola zu bekommen. Als sie aber eine Münze in einen Automaten wirft, kippt lediglich die Automaten-Tür nach vorne. Ein Numemon kommt zum Vorschein und will sich mit Mimi, die ihm offensichtlich gefällt, verabreden. Da die Sonne nach wie vor scheint, fühlt sich Mimi sehr sicher und bezeichnet das Numemon als "schmutzig". Dies gefällt dem Numemon gar nicht und als eine Wolke vor die Sonne zieht, stürmt es zusammen mit anderen Numemon wütend auf Mimi zu, die voller Ekel davonläuft. Die Kinder fliehen vor den Numemon und versuchen, sie abzuhängen, indem sie sich aufteilen. Mimi und Palmon gelagen an eine kleine Baumgruppe und Palmon will die Numemon gerade angreifen als diese plötzlich in Panik die Flucht ergreifen. Allerdings fliehen sie nicht vor Palmon, sondern vor einem Monzaemon, das hinter ihnen auf sie zugestapft kommt. Es greift Palmon und Mimi an, die sich in ihrer Not zusammen mit einem Numemon verstecken. Nachdem Monzaemon vorbeigelaufen ist, begeben sich Mimi und Palmon in die Spielzeugstadt, in der Monzaemon Bürgermeister ist. Dort treffen sie die anderen Kinder, die wie in Trance vor Spielzeugen weglaufen und dabei seltsam gezwungen lachen. Mimi und Palmon sehen sich etwas um und entdecken eine Truhe in der die Digimon der anderen Kinder von Monzaemon eingesperrt wurden, nachdem es sie mit seiner Liebesattacke in blauen Herzen eingefangen hatte. Die Kinder wurden gefangen genommen, um als Spielzeuge für die Spielzeuge zu dienen. Plötzlich taucht Monzaemon auf und greift Mimi und Palmon an, aber die Numemon werfen sich tapfer auf Monzaemon, um Mimi zu beschützen. Nachdem die Numemon, die sich für Mimi geopfert haben, von Monzaemon gefangen genommen werden, wird Palmon wütend und digitiert zu Togemon. Togemon und Monzaemon liefern sich einen Boxkampf und Togemon entfernt schließlich mit seiner Attacke Nadelfeuer das schwarze Zahnrad aus Monzaemons Körper, wodurch es wieder gutmütig wird. Togemon entwickelt sich zu Palmon zurück und Monzaemon entschuldigt sich bei den Kindern. Es sagt, dass es es einfach nicht ertragen kann, wenn Kinder ihr Spielzeug nach einer Weile nicht mehr beachten. Als Entschuldigung schenkt Monzaemon den Kindern eine richtige Liebesattacke mit roten Herzen. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Numemon.png|Die Numemon werfen mit Unrat. Mimis_Cola_2.png|Mimi träumt von einer kühlen Cola. Gefangen_in_der_Kiste.png|Die Digimon wurden in eine Kiste gesperrt. Die_echte_Liebesattacke.png|Monzaemons Belohnung: Eine echte Liebes-Attacke! Togemon_vs._Monzaemon_2.png|Togemon vs. Monzaemon Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED - I wish Preview Links en:Togemon in Toy Townes:EP06 (Adventure) Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden